Esperando Tu Despertar
by ClownDoll
Summary: El ruido incesante del reloj de pared, solo aumentaba su nerviosismo. Veía como la hora avanzaba, y dentro de poco llegaría el momento de despedirse de la persona que más había amado...En aquel cuarto de hospital, donde el tiempo vuela de formas diferentes para cada uno, el Rey esperaba por el despertar de su amado, sumido en un sueño casi sin retorno...


**Aclaración:** Los personajes de Prince of Tennis pertenecen a su respectivo autor, Konomi Takeshi-san. Sin embargo la historia me pertenece.

 **Esperando tu despertar**

(Atobe Keigo x Akutagawa Jiroh)

 _Clow Ivinis Renansky_

El ruido incesante del reloj de pared, solo aumentaba su nerviosismo. Veía como la hora avanzaba, y dentro de poco llegaría el momento de despedirse de la persona que más había amado.

Lo miraba dormir tranquilamente, como si nada pasara; sin saber que en unas horas más dejaría de existir. Pero esa fue su decisión, y nadie lo haría cambiar de parecer. Ahora mucho menos.

El solo hecho de saber que a mediodía lo desconectarían, y él no podría hacer nada, sin importar el dinero que pudiera invertir en ello, solo lo hacía sentir más impotente que nunca.

La frustración, junto con la angustia aumentaba a cada minuto; ya que significaba un minuto que lo alejaba de él.

Recordó todas las veces que lo vio dormido durante los entrenamientos, todas las veces que ordenó para que lo despertaran; todas las veces que lo vio despertar… Pero ¿Por qué no despiertas ahora? Se lo había ordenado, cientos de veces, pero sabía que era difícil que una persona despertara del coma.

Ese año ambos terminarían la preparatoria y seguirían caminos separados. Pudo ver como ese alegre chico comenzaba a perder el sueño y lucía más afligido de lo normal cuando no dormía.

Un día tuvo el valor de encararlo después de los entrenamientos, pues necesitaba saber qué le pasaba a uno de sus súbditos. Pero no contaba con que éste se le declararía en ese momento y lugar.

Pensó en rechazarlo inmediatamente, pues estaba claro con sus sentimientos; pero después de verlo entristecer, decidió aceptar sus sentimientos y salir con él. ''Solo será por un tiempo'', pensó; y luego terminarían para seguir caminos separados después de graduarse.

Pero no contaba que, con el pasar del tiempo, terminaría por sentir cariño por él. Y más aún, se sorprendería a sí mismo; totalmente celoso, al verlo junto al jugador que tanto admiraba; ese pelirrojo del Rikkai Dai que se hacía llamar ''genio''.

Después de haberse descubierto así, asumió que se había enamorado de su alegre compañero, Akutagawa Jiroh.

Pero no contaba con que la vida se encargaría que sus planes originales de separarse de él, siguieran su curso… En un comienzo, por su primera pelea.

Lo sorprendió junto al pelirrojo del Rikkai Dai, quien lo sostenía entre sus brazos mientras lo besaba.

Totalmente encolerizado, víctima de sus celos incontrolables, bajó del auto que lo trasladaba, solo para lanzarse contra ellos; con el objetivo de golpear al pelirrojo, ignorando los gritos de su novio, que le rogaba por que se detuviera.

Había ignorado sus súplicas, y es más, quiso gritarle que por qué se besaba con otro, cuando él mismo se le había declarado. Pero para su sorpresa, lo vio de rodillas en el suelo, respirando agitadamente y con dificultad.

Como pudo, alzó la mirada. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y él supo que debía detenerse. Dejó la pelea de lado y corrió al lado de su novio quien caía inconscientemente en el suelo. Después de eso, la pelea terminó y tomó a su compañero para llevarlo al vehículo y ser trasladado al hospital más cercano.

Después de unas horas, en las que el paciente logró ser estabilizado, el doctor se acercó al Rey para decirle que el otro chico ya estaba bien y que lo que él sufría era un cuadro de anemia hemolítica autoinmune, que se había exacerbado, lo cual hizo que se descompensara.

Atobe entendía que la anemia era una enfermedad que se podía controlar, pero no podía comprender cómo su novio había llegado a empeorar tanto.

Ingresó a la habitación donde Jiroh descansaba y se sentó a su lado, esperando a que le dijera algo; pero no hubo necesidad, los padres de Jiroh llegaron al hospital y fueron ellos quienes le contaron que su hijo padecía esa enfermedad como consecuencia de una incompatibilidad sanguínea entre él y su madre; por lo que la sufría desde que era pequeño. Debido a eso, siempre se le veía débil o somnoliento, aun cuando él mismo manifestó su deseo de formar parte del club de tenis.

Atobe se sorprendió con la noticia, y más aun cuando los mismos padres de Jiroh le confesaron que había querido estar en el club de tenis por los sentimientos que había llegado a desarrollar por él, y que ellos habían respetado su decisión de seguir al lado de quien decía amar.

Conmovido, miró a su novio que despertaba y lo miraba preocupado. Se acercó y lo besó en la frente, diciendo que todo estaba bien. Pero él sabía qué era lo que había pasado, pues había experimentado episodios como esos desde su infancia, y había tenido que estar hospitalizado en más de una ocasión.

Los días que siguieron, Atobe buscó soluciones a su problema; y la idea de una esplenectomía salía a la luz. La extracción del bazo podría servir para mejorar las complicaciones de la enfermedad. El único problema era que la cirugía debía ser extracción abierta, lo cual no dejaba de ser una intervención riesgosa.

Atobe estuvo dispuesto a asumir todos los gastos, para no permitir que la familia Akutagawa invirtiera ningún centavo en el tratamiento, lo único que importaba era que su amado Jiroh se recuperara completamente.

Sin embargo, los padres de Jiroh eran quienes debían firmar la autorización para que se sometiera a la operación, los cuales accedieron a firmar, pero muy a su pesar, bajo la única condicionante que puso su hijo. Considerando el riesgo de la intervención, solo pidió que si llegara a quedar en coma, no esperaran a tenerlo toda la vida encerrado en el hospital; y aun contra la oposición del rey de Hyotei, dijo que estaba dispuesto a operase, siempre y cuando fuera desconectado si quedaba en coma; a lo que se dio un plazo límite de 3 meses: si terminado ese plazo, no despertaba; lo desconectarían.

Conforme con el acuerdo, permitió que sus padres firmaran el consentimiento, y solo quedó esperar para el día de la operación.

Atobe le reclamaba la condición que había impuesto, diciendo que algo así no pasaría. Pero Jiroh habló seriamente cuando le preguntó _¿Y qué pasaría si ocurre? ¿Qué harías entonces si no despierto? ¿Me esperarías eternamente?_ Dándole a entender que no quería terminar así, con él esperando eternamente por su despertar cuando tenía todo un futuro por delante. Se disculpó por su decisión egoísta, pero no iba a cambiar de opinión.

Resignado, Atobe decidió apoyarlo con su decisión y lo acompañó mientras esperaban por el día de la operación.

Los días pasaron y llegó el momento de la cirugía. En la habitación se encontraban Atobe, Jiroh y sus padres; esperando que lo llevaran a pabellón.

Atobe observaba por la ventana, mientras Jiroh se despedía de sus padres, y cuando estos salieron, se acercó a su novio; quien se mantenía sentado en la cama. Estando frente a él podía ver como temblaban sus manos aferradas a sus piernas: era un hecho que, a pesar de haber accedido a la operación, estaba aterrado.

Tomó sus manos con firmeza, diciéndole que todo estaba bien, mientras depositaba un beso en su frente. Fue cuando llegó una enfermera para llevarlo a pabellón.

Jiroh se puso de pie y, antes de sentarse en la silla de ruedas, se colgó del cuello de Atobe; abrazándolo con fuerza mientras le decía que lo amaba. Atobe correspondió el abrazo y sus sentimientos con un beso, para luego cargar a su novio, como si de una princesa se tratara, hasta la silla de ruedas. Se arrodilló frente a él, lo miró a los ojos y le prometió que lo estaría esperando, hasta que despertara.

Intercambiaron un último beso y la enfermera se lo llevó, haciendo que las manos entrelazadas de ambos se separaran. Y en el momento que dejó de sentir sus cálidas manos, se sintió angustiado por primera vez.

Lo vio alejarse y sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho, como un mal presentimiento. Fue entonces cuando recordó la discusión que habían tenido, sobre todo las preguntas que Jiroh le hizo: _¿Y qué pasaría si ocurre?_ Si, era cierto. ¿Qué pasaría si de verdad no despertaba? ¿Qué pasaría si no despertaba en esos tres meses? ¿De verdad tendría que dejarlo ir? Y pensó que, de verdad, había sido un poco egoísta al buscarlo, pedirle salir y enamorarlo; para luego dejarlo solo y lleno de dolor.

Pero no importaba. No se arrepentía de amarlo, y estaba dispuesto a acompañarlo hasta el final, aun cuando eso significaba perderlo para siempre.

Se encaminó a la sala de espera y se reunió con los padres de Jiroh a esperar; simplemente esperar: Esperar a que la operación saliera bien, esperar a que se recuperara… esperar porque despertara.

Las horas no se hicieron esperar, avanzando rápidamente; pero no dejaban de hacerse eterna para las tres personas que esperaban por noticias. Pero la operación parecía seguir su curso, aun cuando había superado el tiempo estimado; haciendo que el temor de los tres aumentara.

¿Por qué tardaban? ¿Había pasado algo?

Entonces se abrió la puerta y uno de los médicos encargados de la cirugía de Jiroh salió para entregar las primeras noticias de la tarde.

Pero las noticias no fueron lo que los tres presentes esperaban.

Atobe pensó que todo se trataba de un mal chiste, cuando escuchó al médico decir que, si bien se presentaron complicaciones dentro de la cirugía, esta pudo ser terminada. Pero lamentablemente, el paciente no lograba reaccionar en lo más mínimo… La sombra del coma se hacía presente.

…

Los días pasaron y la fecha límite se aproximaba.

Atobe dejó los entrenamientos de lado, para estar todas las tardes al lado de su novio, esperando un milagro que no llegaba.

Solo quedaba una semana antes que se cumpliera el plazo establecido, cuando se anunció que al mediodía del sábado, él sería desconectado.

Durante los días que siguieron, Atobe lo observaba dormir conectado al ventilador mecánico, que lo mantenía con vida; así como el monitor que registraba sus signos vitales.

Apretaba sus manos con fuerza, ordenándole que despertara; así como hacía cada día que lo vía dormido en los entrenamientos, con la diferencia que ahora ni siquiera parecía escuchar lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Definitivamente lo sentía cada vez más lejos…

Pasó la tarde, la noche y la madrugada: El día sábado iniciaba, y Atobe no se había separado de él y no había dormido en toda la noche.

…

El ruido incesante del reloj de pared, solo aumentaba su nerviosismo. Veía como la hora avanzaba, y dentro de poco llegaría el momento de despedirse de la persona que más había amado.

Lo miraba dormir tranquilamente, como si nada pasara; sin saber que en unas horas más dejaría de existir.

Pero esa fue su decisión… Sí, esa fue la decisión que Akutagawa Jiroh había tomado, y no importaba que, no había nada ni nadie que pudiera cambiar el destino de estos chicos; condenados a separarse, así como el Rey había pensado antes de caer ante los sentimientos de su amado bello durmiente, que dentro de poco se sumiría en un sueño sin retorno.

…

La hora había llegado y todos estaban presentes. Los padres de Jiroh lo observaban desde un extremo de la habitación, tratando de retener las lágrimas, sin éxito alguno.

A un costado de la cama, se encontraba Atobe, acompañándolo hasta el final, tal cual lo había prometido.

El médico dio la orden, y la enfermera procedió a apagar la máquina del oxígeno.

Atobe se aferró con fuerza a la mano de Jiroh, mientras cerraba los ojos. No podía seguir viendo todo eso. Solo esperaría a que el monitor indicara el cese de sus latidos, esperaría a que sus manos se tornaran lo suficientemente frías como para darle a entender que se había ido.

Pero aún con un hilo de voz, lleno de esperanza, susurró _Te lo suplico… despierta…_ , antes de que su voz se ahogara en un llanto que no quería compartir con nadie más.

Los segundos pasaron, pero el monitor aún registraba latidos del paciente, los cuales no mostraban variaciones; lo que llamó la atención de los médicos, al igual que la presión que Atobe sintió en sus manos, haciendo que volviera a abrir los ojos y mirar cómo, para su total sorpresa e infinita alegría, Jiroh lo miraba como siempre que despertaba en las canchas de tenis; con esa expresión adormilada que siempre le había parecido adorable a Atobe; y hoy más que nunca, pues su amado Jiroh; de forma alguna estaba ahí, despierto, vivo; a su lado.

Su mirada se nubló por las lágrimas acumuladas, mientras le decía que era un tonto irresponsable por demorar tanto en despertar, para luego terminar con un _okaerí_ , seguido por un fuerte abrazo y beso.

Y ese dulce y alegre chico, solo le dijo con una sonrisa, que no podía irse; no cuando la persona que amaba lo estaba esperando.

…

Los días pasaron y la pesadilla de una espera interminable llegaba a su fin, al igual que las clases en la preparatoria de Hyotei. Y así como habían sido los planes originales del Rey, ambos se separaron…salvo por un detalle: un anillo de compromiso en el anular izquierdo, le permitía a Jiroh, esperar el regreso de su prometido; mientras terminaba sus estudios universitarios, y así poder estar a su lado por siempre, o hasta que la vida le diga lo contrario. Pero no dudaba que, hasta que llegara el día de un adiós definitivo, lo seguiría amando, incluso más allá de lo que en un sueño se puede imaginar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Saludos a todos aquellos que han decidido pasar por aquí y darle la oportunidad a este trabajo. De verdad se le agradece el que se den su tiempo para leer.

Sigan siempre dando lo mejor…. _Never Give Up._


End file.
